Cerise's tale
by CeriseHood5050
Summary: Cerise, Raven and Lizzie have to work together to create the best thronecoming outfit for when they go home. They begin to plan together during a game of wonderland croquet. Meanwhile, Daring decides to help Cerise to make it the best night of her life, but will his plan work?
1. Chapter 1

Cerise's tale

It was close to thronecoming, yet Cerise was the only one that was nervous. She was worried what her parents would think of her, especially her dad. One of her best friends, Raven Queen, the daughter of the evil queen, told Cerise not to worry. "Besides," Raven told her. "You're following your true heart. I'm sure that soon this world will stop feeling so hostile to you."

"But what will the royals say if they find out that I'm the daughter of red riding hood AND the big bad wolf? Would they totally freak out?"

"I hexpect they will not." Raven replied, before she spotted Lizzie Hearts, the daughter of the queen of hearts, coming towards them. "Hey Lizzie!" Cerise called out. Lizzie turned and spotted her. "Oh, hey Cerise. How are things?" Lizzie asked her. Cerise shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you can say things are O.k. How are things going with you and Daring?" "He left me a while ago for some other girl. Maybe I wasn't his type." Lizzie replied, and then she turned to Raven. "So Raven, are you being a good leader, or are you stressing out?"

"It's going great." Raven replied as she and Cerise picked up some flamingos. "Lizzie, do you want to play wonderland croquet with us?" Cerise asked her. Lizzie nodded as she picked up her red flamingo and they walked off together to play wonderland croquet.


	2. Chapter 2

Cerise's tale Chapter 2:

"Hey, um… Lizzie?" Cerise asked. "Do you know what animal to go as for thronecoming? It's just that I really need an idea for my outfit." Lizzie looked up at the hooded girl before she hit her hedgehog to the post. "I was thinking of going as a hedgehog. What about you, Raven? Do you have any ideas for Cerise?" Raven suddenly lost control of her mallet because of her magic, which hit the hedgehog with such a force it sped towards Daring charming…

"NO!" Raven cried, running after her hedgehog, which missed Daring, but flew deeper into the enchanted forest. As Raven ran to get it, Daring looked towards Cerise and Lizzie, and began to walk over to them. "Well," Lizzie told him. "If you're planning to ask me to the thronecoming ball, you can forget it! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Daring looked startled. "Or were you not going to ask me?" She asked. "No, I wasn't going to ask you to the ball, Lizzie." Daring told her in an almost stern voice, he then turned to Cerise and his voice became sweeter when he said: "Cerise, will you come to the thronecoming ball with me?" Cerise nodded in agreement. "Great, that takes the pressure off now. Thanks. So, what animal are you going to be?" Cerise shrugged as she raised her mallet to hit her hedgehog, but she missed completely as her mallet grew wings and flew off. Cerise grumbled. "That was my favourite mallet." Daring nodded.

"So I'll see you next Sunday?" He asked. Cerise looked confused. "To talk about what animals we would be, and if we don't know what animal we want to go as, we can give each other some suggestions."

"Yeah, sounds cool." Cerise replied, happily. After a few moments Daring left and Raven returned, carrying her hedgehog. "Sorry about that," she told them. "It got lost in the enchanted forest, so it took me about ten, twenty minutes to find it. So, are we going to carry on playing?" Cerise and Lizzie nodded. Lizzie looked annoyed that no boy wanted to go with her to the thronecoming ball; meanwhile, Cerise's mind was far away, beyond the enchanted forest, wondering what animal to go for. Lists and lists of animals ran through her mind. Should she be a snow fox? No, that was not her style. How about a dragon? Too scary, Cerise thought, trying to get her mind to return to the game, but she was struggling to.

All of a sudden, Lizzie interrupted her thoughts. "It seems like wolves are trying to get to ever after high." Cerise's wolf- like ears picked up. "It seems a mystery to me why they would want to come here. Raven, what do you think? Should they come to ever after high or be told to leave?" Raven shrugged her shoulders. "On the one hand, it would mean Cerise can make some wolf friends if she wants to…" Raven shot a quick glance at Cerise, hoping that she had overheard. "But on the other hand, the other royals wouldn't be impressed. Lizzie, do you think that they should come here?" "Yes, I think that they should come, and that they should be allowed. It may be a great chance to get to know a new species."

After a few moments after hearing this, Cerise got up and started to run. "Hey, Cerise!" Lizzie called. "Where are you going? We haven't finished Wonderland Croquet yet! Come back, or OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Cerise continued to run, using her wolf abilities to outrun Lizzie, heading back to school.

In her dorm room, Cerise decided to hext her dad to see what he thought of her idea.

CERISE: Hi Dad!

DAD: Hi Cerise, how are things going?

CERISE: They are going great thanks. Dad, I need to ask you a question.

DAD: Ask away, my dear.

CERISE: Well, thronecoming is on its way and I want to go as a wolf. Do you think it would be alright if I show my ears off, but say that I have put them over my real ears and don't want to take them off?

DAD: Cerise, if anyone finds out they are real, we would be sent to earth in disgrace! Headmaster Grimm told me that if anyone else found out that we would be sent to Earth. You can't risk it.

CERISE: But dad, I promise that no one would find out, besides, all of the rebels know.

DAD: But Cedar can't tell a lie. If she tells the royals that I'm the big bad wolf, they would tell Headmaster Grimm. Don't do it.

CERISE: Sorry dad, but I have got to go.

Cerise turned off her mirror phone as she thought about what her father said. Cedar stumbled through the door when Cerise looked up. "Hey, Cerise! How are things going?" Cedar asked, sitting down beside her on her bed. "Not good, it's because I've just talked to my dad and he told me that if any of the royals find out our secret, we would be sent to Earth! Mind you, Lizzie doesn't count. She already knows. Cedar, what am I going to do?" Cedar put a wooden arm around her friend to comfort her. "I find that it's best to tell the truth, but it seems like it won't work at the moment. What can I do to help?" Cerise shook her head. "So, you mean, there is nothing I can do for you?" Cerise got up. "Actually, there is."

"What is it?" Cedar asked her as Raven entered the dorm room, listening with excitement.

"I need you to say that my wolf ears were fake, so that it may be safe to show them."

"Cerise, that isn't right!" Raven yelled. "The royals will find out eventually!"

"More like they have," said a menacing voice by the door. Cerise and her friends turned to find Duchess Swan. "DUCHESS!" Cerise growled with fury. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"What do I want?" Duchess asked meanly. "My own happily ever after of course. And now that everyone knows that your dad is the big bad wolf, it seems like there is one available."

"But," Cerise began. "My dad said that if any of the royals found out and told headmaster Grimm, then he would banish myself, mum and dad to Earth. I'm not having it!"

"There's no need to be like that Cerise," Duchess told her, almost kindly. "I made sure that none of the royals told until after thronecoming, so you will be here for a while longer."

"Thanks, Duchess!" Cerise squealed. "Thanks!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cerise's tale chapter 3

A few days after the incident, Sunday came. Daring was waiting for Cerise outside the mad hat and tea shop, waiting. Soon, Cerise came into view. "Hi Cerise!" Daring cried as he ran over to her and gave her a hug. It looked like she really needed it. "My dad," Cerise whispered.

"Don't worry Cerise, you can tell me," Daring replied.

"I might be going to Earth after thronecoming."

"But why?" Daring asked, shocked.

"The royals found out about my dad, but Duchess told them not to say anything till after thronecoming. It's not fair!"

"Cerise, calm down," Daring took her into his arms as he helped her into the tea shop. Inside, the shop was as mad as wonderland used to be. The mad hatter suddenly came down from a door in the ceiling. "Sorry," he cried. "You need to have reserved a table in order to be here!"

"But I have," Daring groaned, glancing at Cerise, rolling his eyes at her. He then turned back to the mad hatter. "I've reserved a table under the name of Daring Charming."

"Let's see now," the mad hatter replied, rummaging through his books. "Ah, yes. Here you are, Daring Charming." He led them over to a table by the window. He suddenly said something in Riddleish, and then moved on to another customer. "Hey, Cerise, this must sound stupid, but, if you do go to Earth, I'm going to miss you. There will no longer be anyone to share secrets with."

"Daring, don't get like this," Cerise said, drying his eyes with a handkerchief. "You know I can't stand it. Anyway, what animal are you going to be for thronecoming?"

"I'm going to go as a Peacock. What about you?"

"I want to go as a wolf, for obvious reasons." Cerise's voice dropped to a whisper. "I wanted to wear my ears proudly, but dad said it was too risky, but I'm going to do it anyway. I think it's a risk worth taking, since I won't be here after thronecoming. Headmaster Grimm told my dad that if any of the royals found out excluding you, Lizzie, Dexter and Duchess, I will get sent to Earth."

"Do you know whereabouts?" Daring asked, curiously.

"I have no idea, but I know someone who I will meet if I get sent to earth."

"Who?" Daring asked. "Who will you meet?"

"Someone called Sarah Jane Smith." Cerise replied. "Does the name sound familiar to you?" Daring shook his head. "Honestly, Cerise," Daring told her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

A few minutes after they both left the tea shop, Cerise was found in her dorm room, trying to make a new outfit for thronecoming that year. It was so close for it was just next week. Cerise decided not to go too far with her outfit as she was not nominated to be thronecoming queen. She decided that it would be simple. She went for a bright red dress with black lace on top. Her shoes were her normal boots and her mask that Cedar Wood, her roommate, created, was silver with black spots. Her hood was red and grey, trimmed with black lace. She decided to add a fake wolf head to complete the look. She flipped through some magazines to find out how her hair should look. In the end, Cerise decided to shape her hair so it looked like a wolf's tail.

Soon enough, Cedar came in to find Cerise had thrown all her thronework across the room! Cedar looked a bit cross. "Cerise! How dare you throw your thronework across the room!" Cerise looked up with big, dog-like eyes. "I got bored!" She complained. But the real reason why Cerise thrown her thronework across the room was that she was angry at her dad and Headmaster Grimm and that silly threat he made.

"Cerise," Cedar sighed. "I know how you feel, but I think that you need to calm down."

"I AM CALMED DOWN!" Cerise howled. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED TO BE ALONE! GO AWAY!" Cedar backed away and then raced out, afraid of what may become of her roommate.

Meanwhile, Cerise was crumpled on the floor, howling with sadness. "Why does it have to be like this?" she wailed. "Why am I the lone wolf? What have I done? What can I do to anyone?" These questions she didn't have the answers to. But that didn't mean that Cerise wasn't going to not find out. She promised herself that she would find out, no matter whether she would be in Ever After or on Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday

Cerise was walking in the enchanted forest when she almost got blinded by Daring's Charming smile. He was smiling at Apple. With only six days till Thronecoming, Cerise decided to make the best of her time left at Ever After High, and getting envious at Apple was not part of it.

"Hey Cerise," Daring said, walking over to her. Cerise giggled.

"Oh Daring, I'm so charmed to see you," Cerise replied. Her eyes darted to Apple, who was growing red with fury. Cerise stumbled back, astonished. Daring ran over to her and caught her in his arms. Cerise gave Daring a cheeky grin as he helped her up. "So, how is your outfit going?" Daring asked her. Cerise peeked over at Apple. "Shouldn't you get back to your girlfriend?" Cerise asked. Daring turned his head to see Apple looking like she was going to slap someone. Daring turned back to Cerise and winked at her. "Don't worry, my little good wolf, on thronecoming there will be a huge bombspell, I promise." He walked back to Apple, and she calmed down.

Cerise sighed. Maybe she was not going to get Daring Charming ever after all. She turned and wandered back to the castle.

A few minutes later, Cerise was found in her dorm room by Apple White. Cerise was on her mirror phone, hexting her mom. "Hey…um, Cerise," Apple said worriedly as she went in and sat by Cerise on her bed. "I… I… I guess I'm sorry about earlier. I'm starting to understand that everyone wants Daring. Maybe I'm not his girl."

"Yeah, Lizzie got exactly the same thing. She soon found out that her date with Daring was a dare Sparrow Hood made Daring do. She was furious and was yelling 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!' for days. You seem to be getting over it better."

"Well, I'm going to get Blondie to put on her mirror cast show that no one is to say anything about you being part wolf to the headmaster, that way you get to stay. You could have your destiny if you want, or you can have Daring for yourself. I guess I'm a bit too full of myself for him." Cerise nodded as she slipped her mirror phone into her basket and got up. "Anyway, Apple thanks for saying that. I wasn't trying to steal Daring for myself. I just want you to know that."

"That's all right. I go to tell Blondie to start recording a new episode of 'just right' about you. Hopefully, she will do it so no one will tell the headmaster, because I really want you to stay, whether you get Daring or not." Apple got up and left Cerise's dorm.

A little while later, Cerise was sitting by the window, watching the stars twinkle in the darkness of a Monday night. Since Thronecoming was six days away, the school got the whole week off lessons, but that did not mean that they could get into fights about the royal and rebel business. Cerise thought about what Apple said, and wondered if she really meant it or if it was all a trap…


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday

Cerise had stayed up nearly all night, thinking about what Apple had said. Did she really mean it? Is Apple changing? Is Apple the person everyone thinks she is? Cerise thought about this very carefully before coming to one conclusion: Apple must have meant it.

It clearly looked like Cerise stayed up all night as she nearly fell asleep during breakfast. Raven and Maddie were sitting next to her. "Why is Cerise almost falling asleep?" Raven asked Maddie as Lizzie and Kitty walked over to sit opposite them. "I don't know," Maddie replied. "I'll ask the narrator. Hello narrator!"

Maddie, you know the rules. You drove the last two narrators away by talking to them.

"But where is the fun if you can't talk to them? Why is Cerise almost asleep? Was she up most of the night?"

Maddie, sometimes those questions are not to be answered.

"All right then, I'll start guessing things and you freak out if I get them correct, all right?"

I never freak out.

"Is Lizzie in love with Dexter?"

Come off it, Maddie.

"Has Apple fallen for Daring?"

Why would you worry about that?

"Has Cerise stayed up most of the night because Apple has forgiven her and said that she could have Daring?"

What- I didn't say- oh, argh!

"What's wrong with the narrator, Maddie?" Kitty asked. "Why is she sort of screaming?"

Oh, not you too.

"It seems like Cerise had stayed up most of the night because Apple has forgiven her and said that she could have Daring for herself." Maddie replied.

"It's only five days until thronecoming," Lizzie gasped. "I'm getting royally excited. I can't wait."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Castleteria, Apple was begging for Blondie Lockes to help Cerise. "Please Blondie," Apple cried. "I can't have Cerise going to Earth. It will be such a fairy- fail, even if she is a rebel."

"Humph, fine," Blondie snapped. "But I am not doing this for Cerise. I'm doing it because you forced me to." Apple gave Blondie one of her charmest smiles.

"Why is Apple being like that?" Kitty whispered. "It just seems wrong."

"She's trying to get Blondie to help Cerise," Maddie babbled. "Crowns and kettles, together again, yet clocks tick on, away the bird flies." Maddie dashed out of the Castleteria. Cerise and Raven looked extremely confused. "What did Maddie say?" Cerise asked, sleepily.

"She said 'Good to see you, yet time ticks by, I have to go,'" Kitty translated. "Besides, I don't think that Daring is into Apple whatever-after. He keeps on looking this way." Cerise turned to find Daring stare at her, dreamily. Cerise blushed and got up, leaving the rest of her remaining breakfast. She was getting a really strange feeling about this, and she did not like it what so ever after.

Later that morning, Cerise was sitting in the glass slipper shoe store when Daring arrived. He flashed his trade mark smile and went to sit down by Cerise. "Hey, Cerise," He said.

"Hi, Daring," Cerise mumbled.

"Have you seen Blondie's new episode of 'just right'? It may help you if you are feeling a bit down." Cerise shook her head and Daring turned on his mirror pad and logged on. He showed Cerise the newest episode… about her. Cerise could not believe it, but Blondie was saying amazing things about her for once.

Just at that moment, Maddie wandered in. "Hello Narrator, isn't it a hat-tastic day?"

Maddie, I'm not supposed to talk to you, especially about what happened earlier.

"But look at Daring and Cerise. They are like two love birds."

I know that, but I really need to narrate the story. Can't you just calm down and let me finish the rest of the chapter before it gets too long? Maddie went off and sulked in the corner, upset that the narrator refused to talk to her. She turned and flounced out of the store, heading towards the mad hatter of wonderland's hat and tea shop.

Cerise and Daring turned, with looks of relief on their faces. "Thanks, narrator," Cerise said weakly.

Oh, not you as well, Cerise. I'll find it very difficult if you always try to talk to me while I am trying to narrate. It's not that easy doing two things at once.

"I understand," Cerise replied. "But what happens next?"

I was about to get to that. Just carry on with your date with Daring. Cerise sighed and turned back to Daring as Ashlynn brought out a pair of running boots for Cerise to try on. They were long, brown boots with zips to do them up and they had red glitter in the fabric that sparkled in the sunlight. Cerise got up and tried them on. They fitted her perfectly. "Can I have these, please?" Cerise asked. Ashlynn nodded.

"Take them off and I will be ready for you by the tills." Ashlynn replied sweetly. Cerise unzipped the boots and placed them back in the box and handed them to Ashlynn before she hurried off to the tills.

When Cerise and Daring walked into the Castleteria at lunchtime, Royals and Rebels from each side of the room were throwing fairy fries, spellghetti, pizza, and a whiff of porridge seemed to come from Blondie's direction…

Just then the doors burst open and Raven Queen literally flew in and was plunged head first into the midst of the food fight. "Whoa!" She cried. "That was new."

"YAY!" Maddie yelled. "A food fight! Why didn't you tell me about this narrator?" The doors opened again and the narrator walked in. "Hello Maddie," she said. "I would appreciate it if you would not talk to me while I am trying to narrate." Maddie noticed the mirror pad in her hands and grabbed it. She opened up word and started writing.

Hello! Maddie here! It's time that the narrator got out. The narrator sulked and flew out of the window. "Hey! You can't do that!" the narrator yelled as the wind swept her up and carried her away after she grabbed her mirror pad back from Maddie.

Hello, it's the normal narrator back now. Sorry about the lark just now but there was a writer's block. Anyway, on with the story, so after that incident when the narrator flew out of the window, Madam Baba Yaga flew in and cast a spell so no more food could be thrown, which disappointed Maddie, Kitty and Lizzie a lot.

For the rest of the day, Cerise and Daring went into the enchanted forest, taking their dinner with them. They stayed there until it grew dark and Daring carried Cerise back to school. He tripped over a rock and they fell on top of one another, laughing. Daring then leaned towards Cerise and kissed her. Cerise felt a warm glow as Daring helped her up and they walked back to Ever After High, arm in arm, as the sun set over the horizon. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a brand new day, but Cerise and Daring didn't want that day to end. Not forever after.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday

Cerise woke up in her dorm room as the sunlight began to steal in through the window. She checked her clock. It was only seven in the morning, and her roommate, Cedar Wood, was barely up, let alone awake. Cerise quietly slipped out of bed and walked out of the door in her dressing gown and slippers.

As she walked out onto the balcony, she saw Daring stand there, with a bouquet of flowers and a small, wrapped package. "Hi Daring!" Cerise called as she raced into his arms. Daring, for once, didn't look happy. "It's Duchess," he said, sadly.

"What about Duchess?" Cerise asked.

"She lied. She told about you to Headmaster Grimm. He then woke me up and said that you would be leaving two days after Thronecoming. I can't believe that that black swan lied!" Just as he said that, Duchess glided out of the shadows. "Oh, silly me," she whispered. "Did I accidently tell? Or have I intruded on your little love moment?" Cerise turned to Duchess, angrily. "Duchess!" she growled. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Duchess asked meanly. "My own happily ever after of course, and now since everyone knows your dad is the big bad wolf, it seems like there's one available."

"Stop being so mean!" Daring cried, hugging Cerise tightly. "Go away and leave us alone, or I'll tell Headmaster Grimm that I want to go with Cerise."

"You can't do that," Duchess smirked. "You have a happily ever after with Apple."

"I don't care," Daring yelled. "I'd rather be with Cerise. Now you can go and tell Headmaster Grimm I am going to rebel." Duchess looked alarmed and danced away from them.

That morning went uneventful, but the afternoon was worse for Cerise and Daring.

They were both in the mad hatter's of wonderland hat and tea shop when Blondie came in and walked over to them. Dexter was with her. "Sorry Blondie," Daring called, "But there is no story here."

"Oh, but there is," Blondie insisted. "Duchess spilled the beans about Cerise's father being the big bad wolf four days before Thronecoming, but Cerise will be leaving in six days' time. So, Darise, that's my cute name for Daring and Cerise, how do you feel?"

"Well," Cerise began. "Before Duchess told, we were very happy. But now, everything is falling apart." Daring held her hand.

"I feel the same, my little wolf," Daring replied. Dexter stopped recording and he and Blondie walked out, probably to ask someone else about what they think about it.

Then, while they were having a picnic in the enchanted forest, Sparrow intruded and started singing a song about them. "I wrote this song for you both," he said, guitar in hand. "It's called a lifetime together." He started to play a rock and roll beat as Cerise looked into Daring's eyes. "I thought earlier wasn't the best time to give this to you," he began as he pulled a package out of the picnic basket. "But now seems a good time as any." He handed it to her before she opened it. "Wow," Cerise gasped. It was a new mirror pad. Yesterday, Duchess had thrown hers into the bin and it smashed. Cerise saw it happen, but was too scared to say anything.

"I also saw Duchess smash it," Daring said, as if he was reading Cerise's thoughts. Cerise smiled sadly, knowing that her time at Ever After High was nearly over, but she still had a few more days to enjoy, not mentioning Thronecoming just round the corner.

Later that afternoon, many of the students were preparing the concert hall ready for the thronecoming dance. Cerise was busy building her thronecoming float as Blondie walked past. Cerise smiled sadly, knowing her days left were numbered, but that didn't mean that she could not have fun. She got off her float and wondered into the concert hall.

Cerise gasped. Even though there was still a lot of work to do, the concert hall still looked amazing. Lily Bo-peep was helping another student hang a banner above the doorway and the lights twinkled like stars in the sky. Cerise spotted Cupid arrange some flowers and went over to join her. "Hi Cerise!" Cupid called.

"Hi Cupid, how are you?" Cerise asked, looking over at Hopper Croakington the second. He was holding onto Tiny's leg as he hung a star onto some string. Just then, Maddie passed by, talking to her pet dormouse, Earl Grey. She then giggled. Cerise looked over to where Holly and Poppy were. Holly was hanging some lights onto the edge of the balcony, while Poppy was holding onto Holly's hair and plugging the lights together.

"Oh, who wants pizza?" Blondie asked from below. Cerise snuck under the table as Holly and Poppy jumped down. "I sampled a slice and it is just right." Cerise then came out from her hiding spot. "Oh, meat lover's pizza," she said as she put a slice of pizza in her mouth and closed the lid of the box. She looked at Holly and Poppy, then at Blondie before she looked down at the box. She then growled before running off with the box.

"Look," Holly cried. "Our fairytale princes are talking strategies for the big game. Don't you love it when they act so heroic?" Cerise was making her way towards Hunter, Dexter, Daring and Sparrow. She overheard Dexter say: "We're never going to beat Beanstalk high at Bookball."

"Oh, little brother," she heard Daring say. "Don't be such a worrier. How tough can it be to beat a bunch of little beans, huh?"

"Beanstalk High is filled with giants, Daring, not beans." Hunter pointed out.

"Well," Daring said, looking startled. "Then we are in a lot of trouble, aren't we?" Sparrow then broke out into song. "They're gonna kick our tails, yeah," he sang. Daring and Hunter looked a bit disgusted as Sparrow stuck his bottom out while he was singing.

"Hey guys," Cerise said as she walked over. "You know, I was thinking, maybe I'd try out for the Bookball team. I'm wicked fast." She knelt and offered the boys some pizza.

"Oh, that sounds great," Dexter began as he reached for a slice as his brother did, but Sparrow interrupted him. "But you're a girl, oh," the lid of the box closed as Cerise got up angrily. "So, what has that got to do with it?"

"Sorry Cerise," Daring said. "Damsels are for saving, not playing fairytale back. Sorry, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"But her dad is the big bad wolf, she is an outcast, oh," Sparrow sung. Cerise growled at him angrily. Daring pulled her closer. "Don't listen to him, Cerise." He whispered. "In my eyes, you are not an outcast."

"Thanks Daring," Cerise said as she got up. "I have to go."

"Why?" Hunter asked. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to go and mend my outfit for thronecoming. Today, I only just noticed it was ripped, so I'll have to sew it up."

"Surely you can do that tomorrow? Don't you remember that we have a date later on?" Daring asked her. "Of course I remember," Cerise replied. "Besides, I'm sure that I will be finished by then."

Of course, Cerise finished mending her dress by three and was getting ready for her date with Daring when Cedar Wood walked into the dorm. "Hey Cerise, do you have a date with Daring today?" She asked. Cerise nodded at she looked at herself in the mirror.

"We are going to go to the Beanstalk bakery," Cerise replied. "But I still don't know where I'm going after I leave Ever After."

"Don't say that," Cedar argued. "I'm sure Headmaster Grimm will change his mind."

"He hardly ever changes his mind," Cerise replied. "He very rarely does it. Anyway, I'd better go. I can't be late for my date, for it may be my last in Ever After." Cedar nodded sadly as Cerise left.

It turned out Daring had something to do so he couldn't turn up. Cerise sighed sadly. She was alone on the table, feeling extremely lonely. Due to this, she decided to look up on the person she would meet. This Sarah Jane Smith interested her, for it sounded like she was no ordinary person. Cerise decided to leave so she can look up about her in private, so she left the bakery.

That evening, Cerise looked up on her mirror phone to find out who Sarah Jane Smith was. The results came up, but they all said that she was someone who fought aliens. Cerise sighed, hoping that she would not be sent to Earth, even though she wants to get to know this Sarah Jane. Cerise got into bed and fell asleep, wondering what her life may be like on Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday

Cerise woke up from a nightmare early that morning. She looked over at Cedar, who was busy lacing her shoes up. Cerise got up and picked up her cuddly toy bone and hugged it close to her as she wondered over. There was only three days until Thronecoming, but there was five days until she left Ever After High, probably for good.

After breakfast, Cerise was called to Headmaster Grimm's office. "Cerise Hood," Headmaster Grimm boomed. "Or do you prefer Cerise Wolf?"

"I don't really mind. You can call me Cerise Wolf if it pleases you."

"Well, Cerise Wolf," Headmaster Grimm said, grimacing. "You remember that you are leaving after Thronecoming, don't you?" Cerise nodded, sadly. "Well," Headmaster Grimm said. "Nearly all of the students are rebelling because of this, so I came up with a plan we are all happy with. You will still go to Earth, but only for a month or so. During your stay, the students will be allowed to call you once a week, but only your friends have this privilege."

"But what if it turns out I like it on Earth? What if I don't want to come back?" Cerise asked.

"Silence!" Headmaster Grimm snapped. He cleared his throat. "As you know, your parents were not the first two to rebel, for there was also the evil queen."

"Yeah, I know. But, Headmaster Grimm," Cerise began, but he silenced her.

"Obviously, the evil queen went bad on us, and no one wants that to happen again. Your parents, however, fell in love, and now I can see why they have. You have very loving parents. Now, what were you going to ask me?" Cerise wondered if it was worth asking Headmaster Grimm about Sarah Jane.

"Headmaster Grimm, do you know someone called Sarah Jane Smith?" She asked. Headmaster Grimm nodded. "Your mother met her when she was on a trip to Earth a few years ago." He began. "She met Sarah Jane quite by accident. She was sorting out a few aliens along with Clyde, Rani and her two children, Luke and Sky."

"Wow," Cerise gasped. "I didn't know she had children." Headmaster Grimm continued. "Your mother took Sarah Jane to one side and asked her if she knew about Ever After High. She said that she didn't know about it, but Sarah Jane said she would look into it."

Later that morning, all of the students were following Madam Baba Yaga's walking cottage to a clearing in the enchanted forest. "Very good," she said as she tapped the side of her house. "That's far enough." She flew out of the window and flew down as her house walked off. "Now, you're about to discover a most unique building here at school," she said. "It's called Heritage Hall." She turned and threw her arms up, but there was nothing there. Cerise and Daring glanced in confusion at one another, wondering if she had lost her mind. Finally, Cupid spoke up. "Madam Yaga, Where is it?" She asked.

Madam Baba Yaga turned to them. "Well," she began. "You see, Heritage Hall is a magical structure. It appears during thronecoming."

The students climbed the steps into the building and were amazed by what they saw. There was purple glass with pictures of different stories and the characters. "Wow," the students gasped, before Madam Baba Yaga continued. "Heritage Hall is dedicated to those who came before you, your parents. The lanoline of Ever After High." Madam Baba Yaga and Headmaster Grimm stood in front of the storybook of legends as the students gathered round. "Now, if everyone will gather around the storybook of legends, I'd like to tell you about your thronecoming treasures. When your parents were students, they were given the chance to leave gifts for any of their children who might attend this school." Before she could continue, Headmaster Grimm interrupted her. "Yes, well let's get to it."

Everyone yelled with excitement as they ran off to discover what their parents have left for them. Cerise looked over at Blondie, and saw that she received some running shoes. Cerise looked over at what she got. "Sweet! A picnic basket with an electronic mirrorlock!" She pressed the lock and the top of the basket flipped over to reveal some food. Cerise was obviously happy.

She was interested to see what Cedar got, so she looked over in that direction. "Glasses?" Cedar asked, confused. "I don't get it. Why would my dad- Wait a splinter!" She cried. "I can't tell I lie, and neither can these glasses. They're revealer rays!"

"Whatever- after," Duchess smirked. "They probably don't even work."

"Well," Cedar replied. "They're telling me the truth about your dress, and that is not a real Hans Christian deore like you have been telling everyone it is."

"I-er," Duchess began, before she ran off.

That afternoon, Cerise decided to go for a walk in the enchanted forest to calm down. Since there was only five days until she left, she decided to meet Daring and Carmine. She decided to hexted Daring to tell him to meet her at half five. She went to the student counsel to say her point of view. "I'm just saying we have vegetarian days in the Castleteria, why not meat days?" Raven raced in as Apple and Maddie were pondering over this.

"Apple!" Raven cried. "There you are, finally!"

"Raven, you'll have to wait your turn," Apple told her. "I'm-"

"I want to sign the storybook of legends!" Raven yelled. Cerise was very surprised by this. Why would Raven change her mind?

When she got to the enchanted forest, she found Daring and Carmine were both already there. Daring had set up a picnic blanket and gathered some of the wild flowers. Cerise smiled as Daring got up and held her hand. They looked up at the cloudless sky as the birds sang. Carmine ran about chasing the butterflies. Daring smiled. "I wish I can stay here all night," He whispered. Cerise nodded. "Me too, Daring." She replied. "I enjoyed all of the time we spent together, but you'll forget me while I'm away."

"No, I won't," Daring replied. "I will go straight after you. That is how much I love you. Do you want to go on a walk with me, just the two of us?" Cerise nodded as they set off deeper in the enchanted forest, leaving Carmine behind. Carmine must have sensed that they left him, so he scampered off after them. "No, Carmine, not you." Cerise whispered. "I'll play with you later, and we can show Daring your tricks, how about that?" Carmine nodded and returned to the clearing.

Cerise and Daring continued on their walk, talking and laughing, until night began to fall. They returned to the clearing to find Carmine nestling himself in a huge pile of leaves. "Is that how Carmine usually sleeps?" Daring asked. Cerise nodded.

"Daring, I'm getting really worried. Raven said she would sign the storybook of legends." Cerise told him. "No way!" Daring said. "That's not good for us."

"No, it's not. I mean, my parents signed the storybook of legends, but they did not do their destinies. Maybe it would be safe if everyone would do that so to Headmaster Grimm, it looks like they are going to do their destinies, but they actually are not going to."

"That would be a really good idea," Daring replied, holding her hand. "What does the narrator think about it?"

"I'm not sure," Cerise replied. "I don't think she wants to talk to us because of what Maddie did. I guess she is still a bit mad at her."

No, I'm not.

"So, you are finally talking to us." Cerise cried. "What do you think? Should we sign the storybook of legends but not do our destinies when we graduate from Ever After High?"

That seems like a very good idea, Cerise. But won't Headmaster Grimm think that it is a bit, well, wrong?

"It doesn't matter," Daring replied. "We won't sign then, if you think Headmaster Grimm will suspect something. Daring and Cerise began to fold up the picnic blanket, when Daring suggested that they stayed in the enchanted forest that night. Cerise agreed and Daring got a second picnic blanket out. "How many picnic blankets do you keep in there?" Cerise asked.

"Oh, a fair few," Daring replied. "I keep about ten in there just in case."

"Ten!" Cerise gasped. "Why does that surprise me?" Daring grinned at her as they nestled into the blankets. Cerise gazed up at the stars, wondering what was waiting for her on Earth. She closed her eyes and dreamed about the things she may see on Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday

Cerise woke up on the floor of the enchanted forest. She turned to find Daring was already up. He was folding up the picnic blankets. "Good morning Cerise," he called when he realised she was awake. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," Cerise replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well- er- yes, yes, I did." Daring stammered. Cerise smiled. "Anyway," Daring continued. "We really need to get back to school before they realise we are missing." Cerise nodded and helped Daring pack up. They then walked back into school and into the Castleteria, arm in arm, to discover a big mess between the Royals and Rebels.

"Daring shouldn't be dating Cerise!" Briar yelled. "Daring belongs with Apple."

"Well, I prefer Daring with Cerise, and I- well, I just can't tell a lie." Cedar said. While this was going on, porridge, cereal, milk and all sorts of other mad things went flying to Royals and Rebels alike. Just then, Raven and Apple ran in. "We've got to stop them!" Cerise gasped. "Don't worry, Cerise," Apple told her. "Raven's got this." Raven threw her arms out and a bolt of magic flew out, causing the food fight to stop.

"Look," Raven said. "I know we all have different views about Daring and Cerise being together-"

"But Cerise is evil!" Duchess yelled. "She does not deserve to be at Ever After High."

"For once, Duchess is just right," Blondie agreed. "Cerise must go to Earth where she belongs." Some of the other Royals nodded. Duchess then threw a bunch of bananas at Cerise, who growled back in return. "Stop this now!" Apple yelled, only just managing to stop Duchess throwing anything else at Cerise. "I know Daring is with Cerise, but I'm happy with it. I can now see that I and Daring were only friends."

"But Cerise is still evil!" Duchess cried. "Nothing can change that."

"Cerise is not evil!" Cedar yelled. "She is the coolest person I know!"

Just at that moment, the food fight started up again, but many of the Royals were throwing food at Daring and Cerise more than at anyone else. Just at the right moment, the staff wandered in to see what all of the commotion was. Cerise and Daring managed to hide under the tables just before some porridge flew into them. "Oh no," Cerise moaned.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Headmaster Grimm yelled. All of the students stopped immediately, some of them looking ashamed. Cerise and Daring quickly got out from under the table. Headmaster Grimm cleared his throat. "Cerise Hood, Daring Charming, come to my office at once!" Cerise, Daring, Mr. Badwolf and Red Riding Hood left while the students had to order more food since most of it went flying in people's faces.

Once they got to his office, Headmaster Grimm told Cerise and Daring to wait outside for a moment while they talked inside. Daring and Cerise sat down and Daring sighed. Cerise slowly lifted her hood and dropped it behind her head so her wolf ears were on show. Daring smiled at her and Cerise giggled. Daring raised his hand and stroked Cerise's ears. Cerise smiled and playfully batted his hand away. Inside, Daring and Cerise suddenly heard the yells and cries of Cerise's parents. Something was seriously wrong.

Daring pulled Cerise up and they burst into Headmaster Grimm's office.

"Mister Charming, Miss Wolf, you are not to come in here in future." That was when Cerise saw her parents. They were fading away! "No!" Cerise cried. "Headmaster Grimm, please stop!"

"You will not see your parents until you go to Earth. Until then, they are staying in the portal." Headmaster Grimm replied.

"Headmaster Grimm, please stop this," Daring argued. "Cerise does not deserve this, nor does her parents."

"Don't worry," Headmaster Grimm said. "They will not get hurt. I promise."

Daring held Cerise as she wept over the loss of her parents. "Don't worry, Cerise," he told her gently. "They are safe. Headmaster Grimm promised." He then turned cold as he talked to Headmaster Grimm. "Don't think you can get away with this, Headmaster Grimm, as Maddie knows who you can be replaced with."

"Just get out!" Headmaster Grimm yelled. Daring knew not to argue with him anymore, so he and Cerise hurried out. As he helped Cerise to the Castleteria, they met Royals and Rebels alike. Cerise still had her hood down, but she did not care. If she could not be with her parents, then should she at least show her ears to everyone?

"Cerise, what's wrong?" Apple asked.

"Cerise's parents had disappeared," Daring replied. "I am taking her to the Castleteria."

"You'd better not go in there again, for the food fight is so much worse. I'll get some sausage for Cerise." Apple told him gently. Cerise smiled at Apple. They may be in different tales, but that doesn't mean that they can't take care of one another.

Daring then helped Cerise into her dorm room, where Maddie and Cedar were waiting, with a little tea party for five was set up. Apple then wandered in and set some food up on the table. Cerise smiled, for they knew how to make her happy when she was feeling down, and she was very glad about that.

That afternoon, everyone was going to show off themselves on their floats at their fairy best. Cerise smiled, but she knew that Raven told her that she would be signing the storybook of legends at the end of the parade. With only Thronecoming being two days away, Cerise was getting worried, knowing that her time at Ever After High was nearly over. She would be leaving in four days. She sighed, sadly, but she was looking to the future, knowing that at some point, she would be back, if she really wanted to.

As she got on her float, Cerise smiled, sadly. The floats began to move down Book End, so she began to smile and wave at the crowd. In front, Lance Charming was reporting. She knew that the time was near that Raven Queen would sign the Storybook of legends and the rebellion would end.

Later, everyone was gathered round at the end of book end to see what the surprise was. "And so," Headmaster Grimm began. "As many of you remember, there was a minor- hm, chapter break at Legacy Day, but, I'm happy to report that has now been resolved. Raven Queen is going to sign the Storybook of Legends!" A huge cheer came up from the crowd, but, even so, Daring glanced Cerise a very worried look as Cedar stopped cheering. Something seemed to be wrong. "That can't be!" Cedar cried. "Somebody is not telling the truth!" She made her way towards the podium.

Meanwhile, Raven was standing behind the storybook of legends. If something was wrong with it, Cerise knew that Cedar did not have a long time to get there and stop Raven from signing. "I hope she can make it," she whispered to Daring, and he nodded in agreement. All they could do was watch and see what would happen.

"My name is Raven Queen," Raven began. In the crowd, Cedar called her name, obviously trying to tell her something. "And I-"

"Raven! Raven!" Cedar cried.

"Miss Wood," Headmaster Grimm hissed. "Split!"

Cedar did not stop. Instead, she pushed her way past. "Raven!" She cried. "That's not the real Storybook of Legends! That's a fake!" Everyone gasped worriedly, wondering what was going on and where this was heading. "Um- calm down. Thronecoming pranks are a traditional occurrence."

"This isn't a prank!" Cedar yelled as she closed the book and held up the book. "My revealer rays only tell the truth, and that is not the real storybook of legends!" Headmaster Grimm took the book from Cedar and laughed. "Calm down," he said before he turned to Raven.

"This has gone far enough," I heard him say to Raven as he opened the storybook of legends. "Ms Queen, it's time for you to sign the book and conceal your destiny."

"I'm sorry," Raven told him. "But if Cedar says it's a fake, then it is."

"Raven, no!" Apple cried.

"I guess I should have known better than to trust you, Raven Queen," he snapped as he closed the book and snatched the quill out of her hands. "You probably did all this just to make me look foolish!"

"NO!" Raven retorted. "I wanna sign. I really do, but-" Headmaster Grimm did not let her finish. "This isn't the end." He said, leaving Raven, Apple and Cedar on the stage.

That night, Cerise crept out of bed and sneaked out to find Daring staring out of the window. "It seems like the sky is crying with us," he said as he turned to see Cerise standing there. "You know, with all that happened today. It hasn't been good for either of us, but I know how hard it must be for you, with your parents trapped like that." Cerise nodded, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I know," she whispered. "But, thank you for being there for me, Daring."

"You're welcome," Daring replied. "If you ever need to talk to me, even if you are on Earth, I will be ready to listen."

"Thank you," Cerise whispered as Daring held her hand. They looked out onto the enchanted forest and the wishing well. Cerise gave a small sob, knowing that her parents were stuck in there until they went to Earth. Daring hugged Cerise protectively.

When Cerise closed the door of her dorm room a few minutes later, Daring was standing outside. Before he returned to his dorm room, he whispered: "Goodnight, Cerise Hood."


	9. Chapter 9

SATURDAY

Cerise woke up in her dorm room feeling extremely worried. Nothing seemed right, not today, not without her parents. She slipped out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe. Nearly everything was dresses and hoods. 'Hopefully, Ever After High would win the Bookball championships later today.' Cerise thought as she got dressed.

Later that day, everyone was gathered round the field to watch the Bookball championships that were taking place at Ever After High. She heard the narrators arguing among themselves, but Maddie sorted them out so that Cerise didn't have to. Cerise sighed with relief. She turned to watch Daring and the other boys talk with Coach Gingerbreadman. Even looking at the coach made Cerise remember how close her secret was to being let out of the bag a few months ago due to Kitty causing trouble again.

The match began as Cerise noticed some of the girls walk off. Hunter got squashed between the giant's toes and Beanstalk High won its first five points. Cerise sighed, hoping that Ever After High will soon win some points. She heard Hunter say: "Major fairy-fail," he said as he collapsed.

Ever After High was losing the match. Hopper got thrown at the scoring board as the giants received thirty seven points. Cerise was getting extremely annoyed now that the boys did not ask for her help. It looked like they really needed it, but she decided to stay on the side lines for now.

"Why aren't you doing what I told you? GO! GO!" She heard Coach Gingerbreadman yell at Daring.

"Wait a spell!" Daring cried. He looked up at Cerise. She looked back at him, before she rushed off to get some food. "I know a damsel who might just be able to save us. Cerise!" He called as he approached her.

"Um… If you're not doing anything, er… you know, maybe you could-" Daring began, but Cerise knew what he meant and stopped him. "I'll get my shoes." She told him as she dashed off.

Now with Cerise on the team, Ever After high and Beanstalk High were neck and neck. Daring was watching out for giants when Cerise grabbed the book of him. Daring felt a little dazed at first, until he realised that Cerise had the book. "Yes Cerise," he said. "RUN! RUN! YES CERISE! Get it girl! Get it!" Suddenly, Cerise was grabbed hold of by a giant and was hoisted up into the air. She bit down on his hand and he released her. A lot of people were cheering her on, but she nearly got squashed, but she stopped herself just in time as a giant landed in front of her. She leapt over him and carried on running. She managed to score the last point for Ever After High.

"And the game is over!" the commentator yelled. "Cerise Hood scores the winning touch crown. Ever After High wins!" Cerise was hoisted up by the boys and she high fived Dexter.

Later that afternoon, Cerise, Daring, Cedar and Raven met up at the Castleteria. Now that everything has calmed down with the royals and rebels, Cerise and Daring could be together. "Cerise, aren't you going to Earth soon?" Cedar asked. Cerise nodded sadly.

"I'm leaving in three days." Daring held her hand.

"But at least you will be with your parents." He told her.

"Wait, what?" Raven asked. "Cerise, is something wrong?"

"My parents have disappeared. They are in the portal and they are staying there until three days' time."

"Wait, isn't that when you are leaving?" Apple asked as she, Briar, Maddie, Ginger, Blondie, Holly, Poppy, Ashlynn, Dexter, Hunter and Lizzie walked out of the shadows. "When was this?" Dexter asked. "It happened yesterday," Cerise replied.

"Oh no!" Ashlynn cried. "Are you all right?" Cerise shook her head as she turned and raced back to school.

Once she got into her dorm room, Cerise flung herself onto her bed as her mirror pad turned itself on. She looked at the screen. Someone was trying to call her. Someone called Sarah Jane Smith. Cerise accepted the call. "Hello, this is Cerise Hood," she said. "Who's calling me?"

"Hello Cerise," Sarah Jane replied. "My name is Sarah Jane Smith. I got an email from Headmaster Grimm saying that you would be coming to Earth soon." Suddenly, the screen was in colour and Cerise could see a grown woman, possibly in her forties or fifties sitting on a chair with a young child by her side. "Is that Sky?" Cerise asked.

"It sure is," Sky replied. "We thought we'd give you a call so you knew what we look like when you come."

"Thanks!" Cerise cried. "I really needed that. How did you know how to find me?"

"Well," Sarah Jane said. "We have been watching Ever After High together when we found out about you. Then, we got an email from Headmaster Grimm saying that you would be leaving Ever After due to your parents being who they are. Can we please talk to them?"

"I'm sorry, Sarah Jane, but you can't," Cerise told her sadly. "They are stuck in the portal until I go to Earth in about three days."

"THREE DAYS!" Sky gasped. "That's not very long."

"Well, Cerise, there is something I need to talk to you about. I have an alien computer called Mr Smith and he mostly detects aliens and I'm not sure if he would consider you as one." Sarah Jane told her.

"Headmaster Grimm never said that you had an alien computer!" Cerise gasped. "I've heard that you along with some other people help defend Earth from aliens. Well… what sort of aliens do you fight?"

"Well, we more often than not run into the Slitheen. They are always troublesome." Sarah Jane replied. "They are probably the main aliens we run into." Sky giggled.

"I've never met the slitheen," she said as there was a noise.

"Sky, tell Mr Smith that we do not need him out. Besides, we're already busy."

"Sarah Jane," a smooth male voice said. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but the slitheen are back." Sarah Jane nodded as she turned back to her computer.

"I'm sorry, Cerise, but we have to go. The Slitheen are back, which always mean trouble. See you later!"

"See you later!" Cerise called as she ended the call. Well, that was a surprise for her. Cerise smiled as Cedar walked in. "Hello Cerise, Are you all right now?" She asked, worriedly. Cerise nodded happily. "I have just talked to Sarah Jane!"

"Wow, that must have been exciting. You do remember that Thronecoming is tomorrow, right?" Cerise groaned. "I don't want to go to Thronecoming," she told Cedar as Raven and Apple walked into the room. "Hi Cedar," Apple said. "How's everything?"

"Most things are ok, only Cerise does not want to go to Thronecoming." Cedar replied.

"Why does she not want to go to Thronecoming?" Raven asked. "It's one of the best parties of the year! This year is going to be hextacular. Melody Piper is going to be there."

"I know," Cerise sighed sadly. "I just do not want to be around anyone."

"Not even Daring?" Apple asked. Cerise shook her head.

"It's not that it's not going well, but it would be two days before I leave." Cerise whispered.

"Well," called a familiar voice from Cedar's side of the room. Everyone turned to find Maddie was lying on a broken chair. "I've heard that the best way to stop anyone being sad is by having a party." Maddie giggled. "And me, I'm always up for a party!" Cerise smiled. "So, Cerise, are you coming to Thronecoming?" Maddie asked. Cerise nodded.

"You girls made me in the mood to go." Cerise replied.

Later that night, Cerise ran to the wishing well and made a wish. "I wish to know what would happen when I go to Earth," she said before she threw her coin into the well. Some yellow smoke came out and shown her a road. On the sign, it read: Bannerman Road. "Come on!" Cerise cried. "We're almost there!"

"Wait for us!" Red called as she and Mr Badwolf hurried after her. There was a group of people walking the other way, and they stopped. Cerise stopped as well. The woman that was with them was Sarah Jane Smith.

Then, the moment ended. The enchanted forest grew dark. Cerise pulled up her hood and turned. There stood Daring with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Cerise, I brought these for you," he said as he handed the flowers to her. "Thank you Daring," Cerise replied. "These are beautiful."

"Did you make a wish in the wishing well?" Daring asked her and Cerise nodded. "Well, I won't ask about it."

They returned to school together, arm in arm, hoping that once Cerise was at Earth, they could talk to each other, or maybe visit one another during weekends.

Cerise reached her dorm room a little later, hoping that she would enjoy it on Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

SUNDAY

Cerise had no idea of what she would do during the day when she got up. She sighed as she looked at her mirror phone. It was about 6.a.m, and it was barely even light yet. She slipped out of bed and got dressed. She pulled on some boots and crept out of the door.

Cerise headed towards the enchanted forest when she saw Ashlynn, Hunter and Daring walk back the other way. "What are you guys doing out here so early?" Cerise asked, inquisitive.

"We were just talking about how mean Duchess is," Hunter replied. "First she yells at everyone and is moody."

"Yes," Ashlynn agreed. "Then she almost blew up about us dating."

"And now she's trying to banish me so she can get her own happily ever after," Cerise replied. "Only there will be no big bad wolf to do the job."

"Duchess may not be after your happily ever after," Ashlynn told Cerise. "I think she is trying to get revenge from Raven."

"Now, that does make sense," Daring replied. "Beside, Cerise, why are you going into the woods?"

"Why do you think?" Cerise asked. "I just want to be close to my family." Suddenly, Cerise's mirror phone beeped to tell her that she had a new hext. Cerise read it and smiled. "Who's that from?" Ashlynn asked.

"It's from Sky," Cerise replied.

"Who's Sky?" Daring asked.

"She's Sarah Jane's daughter," Cerise replied. Daring smiled, but Cerise noticed that Ashlynn and Hunter looked confused. "Who's Sarah Jane?" Cerise smiled, but did not reply.

During breakfast, Cerise felt content. It was finally Thronecoming, yet Cerise knew that it may be her last. 'Don't worry,' she told herself. 'There will be other times.'

After breakfast, Cerise visited the Mad Hatter's shop to say goodbye.

She walked in very gloomily, when the Mad Hatter fell out of a door in the ceiling. "No room!" He cried. "No room!" Cerise smiled happily.

"Um… Hello," she said. "I would like to book a table for later, under the name of Cerise Wolf."

"Cerise Wolf, eh?" The Mad Hatter asked. "Are you new to Ever After High?" Cerise shook her head. "Actually, I'm the same person as Cerise Hood."

"So, I'm guessing that you are changing your name." He replied as he pulled a phone book out of the drawer. "How many people are coming today?"

"Um, Mad Hatter, I think you picked up a phone book instead of a notebook." The Mad Hatter looked down at the phone book, startled. "Well, goodness me, you are right." He pulled out some more books and flung them over his shoulder. "It's got to be in here somewhere," he murmured before Maddie skipped in, holding the notebook that the Mad Hatter was looking for. "Here you go, dad," she said as she placed it on the table. She then noticed that Cerise was in the shop. "CERISE!" She cried as she flung her arms round her.

Cerise laughed as she hugged Maddie back. "It's great to see you too, Maddie."

"I thought that I was going mad when Headmaster Grimm said that I was going to Ealing, in London." Maddie told her.

"Where about will you be in Ealing?" Cerise asked.

"I will be going to Bannerman Road to live with the Chandra's." Maddie sulked. "Do you think they like tea?"

"I'm not sure," Cerise replied. "Would Raven be there?"

"Oh yes, Raven will be there," Maddie replied. "She will be in a big house opposite them with a woman called Sarah Jane something or other."

"Do you mean Sarah Jane Smith?" Cerise asked. Maddie nodded hurriedly.

"Daring will be coming. All three of us broke the rules by running round and breaking the most valuable items in the school so that we can come with you. Oh, and Daring will be staying with Clyde."

"That's great," Cerise replied as Raven and Daring walked in.

"Hi Cerise! Hi Maddie!" Raven called as she and Daring wandered over.

"Hey!" Cerise called. "I heard that you two are accompanying us to Earth." Suddenly, Cerise's phone beeped, then Maddie's. Maddie sulked. "Turns out Headmaster Grimm is making us stay, Cerise. Sorry."

"No, that's O.K, besides, maybe it's time I stopped thinking about my fairytale and move on." Cerise replied.

"Why?" Daring asked. "Why do you need to move on?"

"The universe has to move forward," Cerise replied. "Pain and loss, it defines us and makes us the person we are as much as happiness or love. I'm sorry, Daring, but everything has it's time, but everything ends too. I'm thinking that I may stay on Earth for more than a month, see what happens."

Later that day, with the meeting at the Mad Hatter's hat tastic tea shop passed, Cerise was getting fairest so she was ready for Thronecoming. She was applying her mascara when Cedar hit her with a pillow. Cedar giggled, and Cerise grabbed the pillow in her mouth and shook it until the feathers came flying out of the hole she made. Both Cerise and Cedar giggled.

Meanwhile, Headmaster Grimm was opening the portal to Earth. Apple passed by. "Headmaster Grimm, why are you opening the portal?" She asked.

"So two friends of Cerise's can come through," he replied.

"Who? Her parents?" Apple asked excitedly.

"Of course not. Now, hurry along, please." Headmaster Grimm waved her off. He looked back at the portal once Apple was gone. Now, standing in front of it, was a grown woman with short, brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a light blue blouse, a white waistcoat and black trousers and boots. Next to her, there was a girl about thirteen years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange party frock and yellow sandals. "Sarah Jane Smith, Sky Smith," said Headmaster Grimm. "Welcome to Ever After High."

"Thank you for inviting us, Headmaster," Sarah Jane replied. She held Sky by her hand. "I'm sure that it will be an amazing night."

Later, it was the party. Sarah Jane and Sky were standing together when the girls began to enter. "Look!" Sky whispered. "There's Cerise!" Everyone gathered round the stage to hear Headmaster Grimm's speech. "Welcome everyone," he began, but the microphone was faulty. As it made a noise, everyone covered their ears, until Humphrey Dumpty ran over to fix the problem. "To Ever After High's thronecoming dance," as Headmaster Grimm said this, he threw his arms out and Humphrey was sent flying of the stage.

Everyone cheered. Headmaster Grimm continued. "The school tradition where we spellabrate our stories and those who came before us." Everyone gasped in admiration, as they heard Melody Piper say: "We'll get to the big announcement, thronecoming queen and king soon, but now, let's get this party started. Follow me!" Melody began to play the music and started dancing, everyone that is except Cerise, Daring, Sarah Jane and Sky.

Daring spotted Cerise standing on her own in a corner. He walked over to her. "Cerise," he said.

"Oh, hey Daring," Cerise replied.

"I-I-I just want to say that I'm sorry that I thought you were a damsel in distress and you really saved us back there."

"Oh," Cerise replied. "Thanks." Cerise noticed out of the corner of her eye many other girls screaming about Daring, wanting him to dance with them. "So," Daring said. "How about a dance?" Cerise was trying to find a way out of dancing with Daring that evening. She felt like she needed to be alone, but she did not want to say this to Daring. "Aren't there more girls before me?"

"But, I'd rather dance with you," Daring replied as he took Cerise's hand. Cerise smiled as she led him onto the dance floor. Cerise and Daring were dancing soon enough when Melody said: "And now, it's time to announce Thronecoming Queen and King. Let's ask our Mirror net experts to give us the results." Everyone looked towards Dexter Charming and Humphrey Dumpty, awaiting the results. "Come on," Dexter said to Humphrey. "Tell them the Queen."

"Me?" Humphrey yelled "I thought you were going to count them up."

"ME?" Dexter yelled. "THAT WAS YOUR JOB!"

"I had to put the website back together again after you broke it."

"ME?" Dexter gasped. "Oh man." Melody shrugged.

"Looks like you got more time to get your votes in, so jump on the mirror net, log into my chapter and make it happen. We will announce the winners soon. Stay tuned. Meanwhile, here's a real page ripper. Happy Thronecoming everyone!" As the music began to play, Cerise lead Daring over to a table where two people were sitting.

"Hey," Cerise said as she walked over, pulling Daring in her wake. The young girl looked up it was… "No," Cerise gasped. "How are you here?"

"We were expecting you to say that," Sky replied. Sarah Jane looked up.

"Headmaster Grimm invited us over to Thronecoming today." She explained. Cerise smiled.

"Um… Sarah Jane, Sky, this is Daring Charming, my boyfriend." Cerise said.

"Hi," Daring said. "I've heard all about you two. I'm sure that Cerise will be very happy while saying with you."

Everyone started screaming. "What is that all about?" Sky asked. Daring smiled. He turned to Cerise.

"Well, Cerise, I'd better go," he said as he dashed off.

"Good luck!" She called as Melody began to talk.

"O.K Ever After High, it's almost time to announcement of thronecoming queen, and I have the winning-" Daring suddenly took the microphone off and started talking.

"Melody, look," Daring began. "I'm really happy for you and I'm going to let you finish, but when I was a young Charming, I knew that I was destined for royalty-" Melody suddenly snatched the microphone off Daring and everyone cheered. Cerise waited nervously, hoping that Raven was going to be the Thronecoming Queen that year.

"It's time to announce the thronecoming queen!" Melody called as everyone cheered. She opened the envelope. "This year's Thronecoming Queen is…" Cerise and everyone else held their breath as they waited to see who was Thronecoming Queen that year. Suddenly, Melody yelled: "RAVEN QUEEN!" Cerise cheered as Raven got up on stage and received her bouquet of flowers from Daring. "Thanks Ever After High. You made this rebel wickedly happy."

As Cerise sighed a little later, glad that Thronecoming was over, someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" She called. The door opened to reveal Daring, Sarah Jane and Sky. "Hello Cerise," Sky said as she flung her arms round her. "I'm glad we got to see you face to face tonight." Cerise smiled.

"Me too, Sky," she murmured. "Me too." Sarah Jane smiled.

"Cerise, are you hiding anything under your hood?" She asked.

"Just my ears," Cerise replied. "Due to my mum being Red Riding Hood and my Dad being the big bad wolf, I have to hide some of my talents. So… um… do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

"No," Sarah Jane replied. "There was just the Doctor. He was an alien. He took me out to the furthest corners of the galaxy, but then he dropped me back on Earth like nothing ever happened."

"So, are you still friends with him?" Cerise asked. Sarah Jane nodded.

"Anyway, we'd better go. Its way past Sky's bedtime, and the portal may close any moment." Cerise nodded as they headed off. Daring, however, stayed behind. Cerise turned to the window. "Not long now," She whispered.

"No," Daring replied. "The days will fly by now." Cerise nodded.

Daring returned to his room as Cerise got ready for bed. Cerise looked at her mirror phone eagerly. She wanted to update her my chapter page so she logged on as CeriseHood5050 and updated it. She put: Daring danced with me. So romantic. #Bestnighteverafter

She then almost logged off, when she decided to post something up. She wrote:

Not much longer until I leave Ever After. 2 more days left.

She then logged out and settled down to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

MONDAY

CERISE'S P.O.V.

I was running through the woods, my hood down so my secret could be seen, even with no one there. I then stopped and turned. "I was expecting you to be here," a voice hissed.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want?"

The figure came out of the shadows. It was Sarah Jane. "Why did you have to scare me like that?" I asked, almost getting worried.

"Sorry," Sarah Jane replied. "But I didn't mean to scare you. I got Mr Smith to get me into your dream. I need to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I asked.

"Do not let your parents come to Earth," she whispered.

"Why should I not?" I asked.

"There is evil at work here. There are people on Earth that want your parents dead. If they stay in Ever After, they will be alright. Only you can come, Cerise Hood."

"I would prefer it if you called me Cerise Wolf," I replied. "Besides, none of this makes any sense. Why can't my parents come?"

"There is an alien, a Katesh. Have you ever heard of them?" Sarah Jane asked me. I shook my head. "Basically," Sarah Jane continued. "They are soul stealers. I had to face one once, but now, well, I won't really mention it right now. Cerise, more and more of them are coming to Earth to feed off, so, if your parents do come with you, they won't stand a chance!" Suddenly, Sarah Jane faded away.

"No!" I cried. "Sarah Jane! Come back!"

3rd person P.O.V.

"Cerise!" Daring yelled. "Cerise, wake up!" Cerise woke up with a jolt. Her mirror phone suddenly went off. She picked it up. It was Sarah Jane again. Cerise answered it.

"Cerise, did I manage to get to you in your dream?" She asked.

"Yes, you did," Cerise replied as she pulled some clothes on. "Thank you for the warning."

"You're welcome," Sarah Jane replied as Headmaster Grimm hurried in with her parents.

"Um… Can I please call you back?" Cerise asked as she ended the call.

"Cerise," headmaster Grimm said. "We got a warning from someone called Rani Chandra, who says that she knows Sarah Jane." Cerise nodded.

"But how does Rani know Sarah Jane?" Cerise asked.

"Well," Headmaster Grimm began. "It's complicated. Anyway, she said that your parents won't be going to Earth."

"But," Cerise began. "If they don't go with me, that vision I saw in the mirror won't come true."

"Wishing well, my dear," Headmaster Grimm said. "You saw it in the wishing well."

"I never said that I saw anything in the well, so the only way you could know about it, is if you put it there."

"Headmaster Grimm, that was not very nice," Daring told him.

"I had to protect your parents." He spluttered.

"Why?" Cerise asked. "They rebelled against their destinies."

"That's not the point," Headmaster Grimm said.

"Then what is?" Cedar asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well… it doesn't matter." Headmaster Grimm replied. Just then, Cerise's phone rang again.

"You seem to be popular in the early hours," Daring smirked as Cerise picked her phone up. She playfully batted Daring's hand away from her ears as she answered the call. It was from Sarah Jane. "Hi," Cerise began.

"No time to explain," Sarah Jane panted. "We really need you."

"Why?" Cerise asked, jumping up with a flash. "What is it?"

"You need to come to Earth right now." Sarah Jane replied. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "There is an alien wolf here."

"An alien wolf?" Cerise asked, confused. "What are you saying?"

"Never mind," Sarah Jane replied. "Clyde sorted it out for us."

"How do you know him and Rani?" Cerise asked.

"Well, I'll tell you when you come to Earth. Its tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Cerise replied. "Well, I really got to go now," she added as she spotted Maddie waving at her. "I have a feeling that Maddie wants my attention. Bye."

MEANWHILE, ON EARTH…

"Who was that?" Sky asked.

"It was Cerise," Sarah Jane replied. She turned to Rani. "Thanks for saving us."

"Don't worry about it," Rani replied. "It's what I mostly get up to these days."

BACK IN EVER AFTER…

It was lunch time, and Cerise was making her way over to the enchanted forest, when Daring ran to join her. "Cerise, I just remembered that it is your last full day here." He gasped as he caught up. Cerise nodded sadly. "I just don't want the day to end." Daring nodded. Classes were off that day and the next so Cerise had time to pack and say goodbye to her friends before she left for Earth.

Cerise was not feeling that happy later on, due to the Katesh being on Earth. "What are they up to?" She wondered out loud. Cerise then hurried off to her room, leaving her lunch uneaten.

Cerise sat down on her bed, tears flooding down her cheeks like rivers. There was a sudden knock at the door. "Come in," Cerise whispered. The door opened to reveal her parents.

"Cerise, are you all right?" Red asked as she and Mr. Badwolf sat down beside her on the bed.

"Why can't you come with me?" Cerise whispered.

"Rani told us of the dangers of a Katesh. She said that they were-" Mr. Badwolf began.

"Soul stealers from another planet and one nearly killed Sarah Jane," Cerise concluded. Red nodded.

"Anyway," She said. "Headmaster Grimm allowed us to go to Earth for a few minutes so that we can make sure that you are with the right people."

"Wow," Cerise gasped. "Headmaster Grimm usually does not do that."

"No, he doesn't," Mr. Badwolf agreed. "Anyway, we will let you pack your things so that you are ready for tomorrow." Cerise nodded as they both left the room.

Slowly, Cerise began to gather her things together. Her clothes and hoods, her cuddly toy bone (yes, she did have one!) and she filed away all of her hextbooks into her drawer, seeing as she may not be returning for another month, she may not need them.

Late that evening, Cerise and Daring were walking in the enchanted forest when he handed her a wrapped package. "This is for you," he said. Cerise opened her present and gasped. It was a special cloak. It was a sparkly red cloak with black lace sewn across the middle, then wrapped in it, Cerise found a cute woodland locket. She opened it to find a picture of her and Daring on their first date since legacy day. Cerise smiled fondly and kissed Daring. "Thank you," She whispered. "For everything you have done to no longer make me feel like I am a monster."

"You're welcome," Daring replied as they headed back towards the school. Cerise lowered her hood and smiled at Daring. Headmaster Grimm was waiting for them at the entrance. "Where have you two been?" He demanded as they walked up the steps.

"We have been in the enchanted forest so that I could say a proper goodbye to Cerise before she goes to Earth." Daring replied, quickly.

"Very well," Headmaster Grimm said. "Now, off to bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

Daring helped Cerise back to her dorm room. Outside, they exchanged one last kiss before the next day. "I love you, Daring Charming," Cerise whispered.

"And I love you too, Cerise Hood," Daring told her as she opened her door. She closed it with a soft smile on her face.

Cerise turned and ran to her bed. She fell upon it, and started crying. Of course, Cedar noticed.

"Hey, Cerise, are you all right?" Cedar asked her. Cerise shook her head and refused to say anything. That night, she cried herself to sleep, hoping in vain that Daring would come with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Cerise's final day

Cerise woke up to the sun on her face and she got up. She got into some clothes she left out the night before and packed her remaining belongings. Only in a few hours' time would she be sent to Earth.

There was a knock at the door and Cedar got it. "Cerise," Cedar called. "You've got an admirer." Cerise smiled, knowing that it was Daring. Cerise turned and Daring grinned at her in a childish way. "Hello Cerise," he said when he managed to pull himself together. "Great day, isn't it? Oh, I just remembered that it may not be a great day for you, you know, being sent to Earth and all that."

"Don't worry so, Daring," she said. "I will always remember you, no matter where I am. Besides, I am going to be with people I know. You do not need to worry." Cerise sighed as she fiddled with her new cloak. She then opened the locket once again. Daring stared at the ground, as if he did not know what to say next.

The bell then rang and Cerise picked up her bags. They all headed for the well.

When Cerise and Daring got there, they could see that everyone was gathered there. Cerise began to say her goodbyes, knowing that she would be back soon. "This school will not be the same without you," Raven told Cerise. "But make sure you tell us everything when you get back."

"I will," Cerise replied.

"Cerise, you are amazing," Apple told her. "I'm sure that you will have a great time fighting aliens." Cerise nodded. She then finally said goodbye to her roommate, Cedar Wood.

"Make sure you contact me as soon as you are settled in," Cedar told her. Cerise nodded.

"It's time to go," Headmaster Grimm said impatiently. Cerise nodded as she jumped in with her bags. Her parents were close behind.

ON EARTH…

Cerise gasped in amazement. Everything on Earth was better than she imagined. She looked around when her parents landed behind her. She then turned to say goodbye. "Goodbye," she whispered to her parents. "I'll miss you."

"We will too," Red said. "My little wolf girl." She then kissed Cerise on the cheek.

"Make sure you call us as soon as you get back," Mr Badwolf told her as he hugged Cerise. Cerise nodded as he released her. Her parents then jumped up and the portal closed behind them.

Cerise picked up her bags and turned to find a woman standing there. Cerise had no idea who she was or where she was from and she was about to ask, too, when she heard Sarah Jane yell: "CERISE! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

A/N: THE STORY CONTINUES IN THE EVER AFTER ADVENTURES…


End file.
